


Fae Fuckery

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Come Inflation, Creampie, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dominance, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wolf Derek Hale, Xenophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: All they needed was the fancy mythical flower to heal Lydia from the poison some asshole vampire gave her. The jackass had tricked her on a fake date and then poisoned Lydia while they were on said date, the guy went on a rant about how he was going to destroy the Hale pack once and for all and then take the Alphas power. It was a long and annoying rant and they found out the only antidote for the poison was in the Fae Realm. So of course they sent Derek and Stiles to go and retrieve it-well they sent Derek, but Stiles didn’t trust the man’s conversation skills to save them and came along much to his Alpha’s dislike.All of that led to the inevitable dickery of the Fae Queen who was having Derek...sniff a flower.Yeah, that sounded like a lot of bull.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 875
Collections: Sterek love





	Fae Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calculated Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583448) by [sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf). 



> Quarantine sucks and I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin, run into the forest and just become a bog witch. Anyways, please enjoy this little smutty fic while I work on bigger projects.
> 
> I never know how to tag wolf Derek fucking Stiles, because he's still conscious of human thought but also a wolf so I just tag it as both.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! LAST WARNING!
> 
> Edit! This work was heavily inspired by the piece Calculated Risk by sparkandwolf(thatnerdwmily) I do apologize for not crediting earlier

All they needed was the fancy mythical flower to heal Lydia from the poison some asshole vampire gave her. The jackass had tricked her on a fake date and then poisoned Lydia while they were on said date, the guy went on a rant about how he was going to destroy the Hale pack once and for all and then take the Alphas power. It was a long and annoying rant and they found out the only antidote for the poison was in the Fae Realm. So of course they sent Derek and Stiles to go and retrieve it-well they sent Derek, but Stiles didn’t trust the man’s conversation skills to save them and came along much to his Alpha’s dislike.

All of that led to the inevitable dickery of the Fae Queen who was having Derek...sniff a flower.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Stiles butts in. He doesn’t like the Queen, and ok call him a sexist asshole or whatever but he does not like the way that woman is eyeing them up and smirking like a fucking snake villain from some Disney movie. She exudes evilness from her pores and Stiles is ten seconds from grabbing Derek and bouncing-of course, Lydia’s demise stops him from doing any of this but still! He does _not_ trust this woman. “To make this clear, you want Derek to sniff _this_ flower in return for the antidote to the poison that’s killing our friend.”

Yeah, that sounds like a lot of bull. Like the kind of bull Peter would tell them, and after the time Peter sent the pack on a wild goose chase over a lie that werewolf’s could sniff out gold-yeah, he’s not gonna trust this woman. And from the way Derek’s eyebrows twitch, Stiles can tell the werewolf can smell the bullshit in the air too.

“Of course! Don’t worry, no one’s going to get hurt.” The Queen grins wider, showing of piranha like teeth.

Derek turns to look at Stiles and their eyes gaze at one another for a minute before Stiles swallows and nods his head, trusting that this woman isn’t going to kill his Alpha.

It would really suck if Stiles never got to tell Derek how long he’s had a crush on the older man-preferably in 5-10 years while Stiles works on his ten year plan to woo Derek Hale. So far it involves annoying the man until he gets use to Stiles presence and then become friends-or whatever Derek considers friends. And then maybe, after three years, while he’s off in college, ask Derek on a date. That is if the man even likes men-or Stiles in particular.

Getting back to the point, Stiles makes a show of heaving a sigh to let the Alpha know he is not ok with what’s about to transpire but nods anyways. The only way they can get through this is going along with whatever plan the Queen has up her sleeves. Leaning forward Derek takes a short sniff before he’s throwing himself backwards, snarling and flashing red eyes, Stiles is immediately jumping over to Derek in fear of the man’s life.

“Hey, hey, Derek, come on talk to me. What’s wrong? Was it wolfsbane?! Oh god, _please_ don’t tell me she just poisoned you and now you’re about to die!” Stiles yells the last part a little too loudly, but can you really blame him.

Derek growls and bunches over, the shift taking over him but going further than the Beta shift. “Stiles, you need to run.” He slurs through his fangs.

“What?”

“I said _RUN!_ ”

Scrambling backwards, Stiles watches in half horror and curiosity as Derek tears off his own clothes. The older man falls to his hands and knees, drool dripping from his mouth as he snarls and black fur begins to spout from his back all over his body. He bowls and groans and slowly his body shifts and morphs into a massive wolf. Stiles is only silent for a moment before he’s getting up to come closer to Derek.

“Hey, big guy, you ok?” He questions, suddenly feeling like he’s in that scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when the trio is trying to calm down Lupin when he wolfs our on the full moon.

Derek whines, shuffling on his feet before looking up at Stiles with those multicolor eyes the human is use to.

“Oh good, you’re not about to maul my skinny ass.”

He hears a giggle from the Queen as she stands behind him which makes Stiles suddenly not feel so safe anymore. “Oh sweetie, of course he isn’t going to maul you.”

“Uh-What?”

“Oh this is _wonderful!_ I haven’t seen a claiming one so long-its been ages and I so do miss seeing them. Being a Queen makes for a busy schedule, and this is just perfect.” She crows with amusement, looking between the two of them like they’re something amusing. “Although, I would suggest you loose your clothes, it’s going to get _very_ messy soon.”

“ _What!_ ”

The Queen rolls her eyes at him, put is still smirking at Stiles like she knows something he doesn’t, “Oh yes, you humans can be so naive about these things. Derek here is going to claim you, little spark-and oh, what’s this?” She leans into Stiles personal space, ignoring when Derek snarls like a feral animal. She takes a sniff and smiles so wide she looks like she could be the Cheshire Cat, “And you’re a virgin too, oh this must be my lucky day! Now you better start running, wolves do love it when they’re mates give chase. If you tire him out he might even go nice on you.”

Stiles’ mine was running 100 mph at the moment, all he could think about is the words the Queen was speaking to him. Mate? What the hell has she meant by that? Stiles went out on a limb thinking that the Fae Queen wasn’t talking about the way British people used the word ‘mate’ in a friends context. But if she was saying mate in the way Stiles thought she was then did that mean he and Derek were...no-that wasn’t right. Derek would have told him, right? Unless. Maybe the werewolf was disgusted at the idea of Stiles being his mated and preferred a woman instead, someone who could actually give him children.

Suddenly, Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts went he felt teeth clamp down on his ankle, eyes widening as he saw Derek grabbed his leg and was dragging his body.

“Woah! Hey what the fuck dude, stop that! Derek? Derek!” Stiles cried out, his heart beating faster when Derek only snarled.

“Oh little spark, try all you want but he won’t understand a word you’re saying. He’s not quit in the right mindset at the moment to make conversation, but he’s more than happy to fuck you!”

“ _WHAT_!” Kicking at Derek with his other leg-he promises to apologize for that later-Stiles scrambled to his feet. Jumping when Derek is on him in a minute, he takes a moment to actually look at Derek and his stomach drops at how true the Queen’s words ring.

Derek doesn’t look right; he’s hunched over in his wolf form, drool cascading from his jaws while his eyes shine a murderous red. The wolf bares his fangs and leaps at Stiles again. Yelling, Stiles leaps away and does what Derek has yelled at him to do earlier.

He runs.

Logically, he knows he could never outrun a werewolf, especially a born wolf like Derek. But fuck if he isn’t going to try. He hopes to god that when-not if-Derek catches him the wolf won’t tear into him like a fresh caught rabbit, it would be a shame if when Derek gained conscious thought he woke up to Stiles mangled body. The guy would probably blame himself for a thousand years and Stiles can’t have that on Derek’s already matyr complex.

When he hears a snarl come from behind him, Stiles can’t help but scream a little, he doesn’t want to get caught and be eaten! The woods in the Fae realm are harsh and a spiral of other worldly danger, so Stiles finds himself tripping and leaping over tree roots with massive thorns poking out from them. Harsh thrashing sounds come from behind him as Derek storms through the woods after him. Trying to okay smart, Stiles spins around some trees a couple of times hoping to throw the Wolf off but Derek is fast and catches on as he follows Stiles like a blood hound. Heart pumping and lungs burning, Stiles uses the last of his energy to sprint as fast as he can when he sees a thornless tree that looks like he could climb up the thing. It all comes to naught when he feels fangs snap at his leg and he’s being thrown to the ground. Wolves generally a large size but Derek is massive and when he leers over Stiles’ prime body he looks like a beast, his size could put bears to shame.

“Derek, please stop you don’t want to kill me.” Stiles whines, lying on his hands and knees from where he tried to scramble back to his feet.

He looks up to talk to Derek but that makes the werewolf angry and he roars before jumping on Stiles, grabbing his throat with his teeth and shaking him around. Derek tosses Stiles back to the ground and circles around him while the human coughs and gets on his hands again. Again he tries to speak but when his eyes meet the Alpha’s he finds himself getting shaken around. After the second time he realizes what’s going on, it’s basic wolf hierarchy, Derek must see Stiles as a pack meme we and is trying to show his dominance over the human. Getting to his hands and knees once Stiles catches his breath, he lowers his head and exposes his throat when Derek saunters over to him. The feeling of those massive fangs getting close to his soft jugular have Stiles’ heart jumping in overdrive and his cock twitching with interest.

‘Oh my god, now really isn’t the best time to have a boner!’ Stiles screams at himself, wincing when Derek nips are his shoulder.

The wolf steps away, and for a moment Stiles thinks he’s ok until he feels fangs tearing into his clothes.

“Derek!” He screeches, trying time move away. The beast roars again, grabbing Stiles legs when he tries to crawl away and shakes him around tearing his pants legs in the process. The wolf tosses the offense piece of clothing before lunging at Stiles throat again, his teeth latching onto the humans soft flesh, shaking him once hard. The shake has Stiles head cracking against the hard ground and he feels himself stun for a moment which is all Derek needs to tear off the rest of his clothes.

Stiles feels goosebumps rise on his skin when the cold air hits it, Derek’s own hot, moist breath puffing against his bare skin has him shuddering with nerves. He feels his stomach twist with both anticipation and arousal. Truthfully, he knows he should be disgusted by this and fight harder to stop it, but a part of him-the part that has already submitted to Derek is so aroused at the idea of Derek fucking him in his wolf form. Even though the older man is feral at the moment. Derek will probably hate himself after this and Stiles will try everything to convince him otherwise. Suddenly the wolf strikes, he grabs Stiles throat and shakes him around once more before releasing him. Coughing and choking a bit, Stiles lays on the ground and waits to see what Derek does next. The wolf growls and when he looks at Stiles face the human ducks his head down so he’s not looking the Alpha in the eyes. This must be the right thing to do because Derek leans close and laps at the marks he left on Stiles skin, after that he holds Stiles’ throat once more before lifting his leg up. It’s a second and then scolding hot piss is hitting Stiles back, the wolf making to sure to hold him still as he marks Stiles up.

“Holy fuck.” Stiles grounds out, voice raspy and sounding like it went through a meat grinder.

It should be humiliating to be pissed on by Derek, nonetheless a _wolf_. But Stiles feels his groin stirring with arousal and when he looks down his cheeks grow even redder as he watches the piss drip down his skin. Some of it slips down his thigh and onto his cock which has him shuddering again, a breathy moan slipping out of his mouth before he can even clasp his teeth together. The piss is searing hot too and the pieces of clothing still on Stiles’ body are drenched with it, becoming soggy and hot from the Alpha’s piss. When the wolf is finished he snuffles at Stiles prone body again. Derek shuffles Stiles back onto his hands and knees, making the human feel so much more naked than he already was. The wolf grunts and makes a low rumbling noise deep within its chest as it flanks Stiles prone body. The moment the wolf’s were tongue starts lapping against his skin, Stiles feels himself gasping and leaning away from the touch only to shudder when he feels the rumbling get louder. He tries to stay still for Derek as the wolf laps against his wet skin, hot breath hitting his skin caused Stiles to shiver which doesn’t bother the Alpha as he marks Stiles’ skin with his tongue.

When he feels the wolf’s tongue slither against his hole that has Stiles yelping, “Holy f _uck_! Derek, please.”

He’s not sure what he’s begging for at the moment, all he knows is that he wants more.

The hot press of Derek’s tongue has Stiles erection growing harder faster than it’s ever been in his life, and since his hole is still loose from when he fingered himself last night he can feel that long, wet appendage slipping into his hole. Stiles curses and pushes his hips backwards, long gone is the thought to even try and run away or stop this, whatever this is. A part of Stiles has always been curious about having sex with a werewolf in Beta shift, he’d never ask his friends though because they’d tease him like the assholes they are. Asking Derek would likely actually get his throat ripped out and Peter was…eugh. He can’t count the amount of times he’s jerked off to the thought of Derek pushing Stiles down in the middle of the woods and having his wolfy ways with him; he bought a special knotting dildo to fulfill his even naughtier fantasies and was so desperate to be knotted by Derek. He wanted to ask so badly if werewolves could knot, but since Scott never came to him with a dick related problem he was disappointed to realize they probably didn’t. But this, whatever messed up situation Stiles and Derek had gotten themselves in Stile just knew was going to end in orgasms and disasters. Most likely the end of his friendship with Derek.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open when he felt Derek’s tongue slip inside of his hole, the wolf having lapped at it hard enough that his hole was wet and loose enough for him. Derek growled and a massive paw was pushing Stiles down to the ground so his chest was flat and his ass was raised in a position he’d only seen in kinky porn. He was going to be fucked like this, Stiles realized, his body shivering and pushing backwards as Derek’s snout pressed harder against his ass like the wolf could get his tongue further. He was going to get fucked and knotted by Derek like a bitch in heat, and fuck, he was going to love it.

“Derek-Derek _please_ , more.” Stiles moaned, biting his bottom lip as the words escaped him.

The were wolf snarled at Stiles again and dove back in-between his ass cheeks like a buffet. Finally pulling back, Derek steps over Stiles body, his massive form shrinks Stiles down as the wolf covers him. Stiles gets lost at how soft the fur on Derek’s underbelly is, before he feels something slobbering and hard poke against his thigh. It’s fucked up how excited Stile gets at the knowledge that this is Derek’s cock. The thing must be _huge_ if Derek’s wolf size has anything to say, and when he feels it jab against his thigh again Stiles moans like a whore. There’s a moment when his heart stops as he waits in anticipation for Derek’s cock to fuck inside of him as he remembers he’s a virgin and that this is going to be his first time. His first time is going to be on the floor of the Fat realm with a feral wolf Derek fucking him. Fuck…that’s hot.

Stiles cries out when Derek’s cock finally slams inside of him, he’s thankful for the earlier stretch and the slobbering slime coming out of the wolf’s cock because if not for that Stiles would have been torn open by the sear size of Derek’s cock. It’s so _big_. Bigger than any of Stiles dildos and he finds himself crying a bit when Derek doesn’t wait for him to adjust to the size and instead starts plowing into Stiles’ ass like it’s one purpose is to be bred.

“My, my, isn’t this such a lovely sight.”

Stiles feels his eyes slam open when he hears the Queens voice, and to his humiliation he sees the woman watching them along with a handful of other spectators. She smirks and watches them like she’s at the opera and is seeing the worlds most outstanding show.

“Oh sweetie, you’re taking his cock so well. If I didn’t smell the virginity on you already I would have thought he’d already made you into his personal bitch.” She giggles, leaning back against a tree that morphs itself into a little thrown. “I knew Alpha’s were highly possessive of their mates and was baffled to see he hadn’t put his mark on you already. For a minute, I thought maybe you were the pack’s little whore but then I realized your Alpha hasn’t even touched you. Oh, he must have been going out of his mind to have you so close and yet so far. Guess all he needed was a little push, huh?”

Stiles moans as Derek plows into his ass, the wolf not even paying attention to the audience at hand. Instead his focus was on slamming into Stiles ass with powerful enough thrust that if Stiles were still on his hands he would have fallen down to his elbows.

“God, you s-sick fuck. You did this on _purpose!_ ” Stiles yells, the last part cutting off a bit when Derek’s cock jabs at his prostate. Sending Stiles into a world of pleasure.

“Don’t be so mad, sweetie. It was for your own good. And it’s not like you’re not enjoying it, hun.” The Queen bares her fangs with delight and Stiles has to turn his head away so he doesn’t get chills from her.

He tries to focus on Derek’s cock in his ass, but the plan backfires when he feels teeth digging into the skin of his neck. Stiles cries out as Derek pulls him back until Stiles body is bowed off the ground and he’s sitting to the hilt of Derek’s massive cock. The wolf shoving his hips upwards as he fucks Stiles on display for everyone to see, like he’s smug about the fact Stiles’ cock is harder than a diamond. He feels his face go beat red as he hears the Queen cheer and a few others calling out crude words of encouragement. Derek snarls, teeth digging hard enough into Stiles skin to bleed as he fucks harder and harder until Stiles is bouncing on his cock. The base of the wolf’s cock has been steadily growing and right now it’s starting to stretch Stiles hole open so wide he feels tears slipping down his cheek. The wolf drops him back down, and Stiles is thankful to be able to cover his face. Until he’s crying out as the wolf plows into his ass with hard, animalistic thrust that have Stiles’ body bouncing back and forth with it. The knot starts to tug at the rim and with a valiant fuck of his hips, Derek buries into Stiles ass and his knot grows so big Stiles thinks it’s going to split him in half. The wolf howls like a rally cry as he starts coming inside of Stiles, and its then that the human feels his own cock shooting off into the dirt. It’s fast and hits him like a wreck, he’s never come so hard in his life and he feels some of the sticky substance get on his chin.

Derek however hasn’t stopped coming. It’s so hot too, filling Stiles belly up to large proportions and when he looks down, Stiles moans when he sees the bulging in his stomach. He buries his face in the crook of his elbow trying to block out the Fae’s words, his hearing focusing instead on Derek as the wolf huffs and nudges against his neck. It’s almost comforting, the soft gestures.

“Marvelous.” The Queen’s cheery voice cuts through his thoughts. When he peaks he sees the woman fanning herself, “That was so exhilarating to watch. I haven’t seen a werewolf claiming in so long. Now you two just settle in, I’ll have one of my men bring your little banshee the antidote. In the meantime, I’d like to watch the aftermath.” She grins the last part like a feral animal.

Ignoring her words, Stiles settles in the position he’s in at the moment, the warmth from Derek’s fur keeps away the cold air and he finds himself loosing time as he waits for Derek’s knot to go down. When it’s halfway down, Derek tugs his knot back out, causing Stiles to cry out at the feeling. Only to moan again when cum starts flooding out of his ass. The wolf sniffs at his ass and then raises his leg to piss all over Stiles again, the piss mixing in with the cum has both of the sticky wetness’ sliding down Stiles skin. He’s about ready to fall over on his side when he feels Derek jumping on his back again. The familiar jabbing of his wet cock starts hitting Stiles thigh again.

“Derek-Derek! No-stop!” Stiles tries to fight, but with one paw, Derek has him pinned again. And without a break the wolf is fucking his ass again.

Stiles cries and sobs at the aching feeling of his ass getting used _again._ Derek works his hips in circular thrust that has Stiles moaning louder than before. Derek uses his front paws to hook around Stiles waist to keep him in place and fuck him like a toy, Stiles’ body riding Derek’s cock in wet slaps. The second time doesn’t take as long as the first before he feels the wolf spilling hot inside of him again, and he waits only a few minutes before yanking his knot out of Stiles ass. It burns when Derek does that and Stiles tries to move away, but again Derek ins’t finished and he hold’s Stiles in place as he fucks his bulbous knot back inside of his sloppy hole. It makes a loud squelching sound and Stiles’ face burns in humiliation at the noises his ass is making. Derek fucks him again and again, and on the fifth time Stiles has come’d three times already and can’t keep his eyes open any longer so he let’s himself pass out.

When he comes back around the Face aren’t watching him anymore and he can feel the dried up come and piss on his skin, making him feel gross and itchy. Not to mention his whole body is twitching with aches and pain. His ass especially. He sighs and tries to move when he feels strong arms squeeze around him and his ass clenches around something thick and round.

“Jesus-fuck, you’re-“

“Still tied. Yeah.”

Stiles is a little shocked at hearing how _wrecked_ Derek sounds at the moment.

“Der? What happened.” Stiles slurs, his body limping again as he presses against Derek’s naked body. The air feels freezing to him and Derek’s body heat is so warm since he’s a werewolf.

“Uh, well, after you passed out the effects of the flower or whatever the Queen gave me didn’t wear off for a while so I kept…you know. And then I shifted back after I knotted again.” Derek explains, his thumb rubbing small circles into Stiles skin as he holds onto the human.

“Do you remember anything after she gave the flower to you?”

“Yeah…”

“Derek, I-“

“Stiles, I’m so sorry I did that to you.” The Alpha interrupts. Stile feels his heart break a little at that, because of course Derek doesn’t like him like that. “This was never meant to happen, you weren’t supposed to know and I’m so sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to wait until you were older and you only had one more year of high school left, and then I was going to tell you how I felt. I’m so sorry you had to find out about my feelings like this.”

_Wait. What?_

Feelings?

“Feelings?”

“Yes. My uh-my attraction to you.”

“Attraction! Whoa-whoa, whoa. Back the fuck up. First of all, I’m the one that should be ashamed here, I was literally begging you to knot my ass, Derek. Did we all just suddenly forget that I was pleading for you to knot me with your wolf dick!” Stiles cries, twisting around so he can see Derek’s face. “Derek, _I’ve_ been trying to keep my attraction from you because I _like_ you. Like, like like, you! I thought you were going to let me down because I have the worlds biggest crush on you! It’s even bigger than my crush on Lydia was! Like her’s was the size of Texas and yours is like the size of Europe! I thought you were going to be disgusted because I got off on you fucking me as a wolf.”

Derek is shocked silent for a moment and Stiles feels himself shrinking backwards, until Derek’s hand is cupping his face. “You…you liked that? Really? I thought it was just…the flower or something. But you…you like it too.”

Stiles nods his head, cheeks burning from the announcement.

“God, fuck-Stiles. I love you so much. I can’t believe you like me back.” Derek breathes, leaning forward to press kisses to Stiles shoulder where his bite mark still is on the human’s skin. Stiles shivers at the warm touch of lips on his skin and feels his hips involuntary thrusting backwards on Derek’s cock.

“Oh fuck-ok, timeout. Can we let my ass rest for a while, _please_. I feel like I just got rear ended by a car, I’m not even sure I can walk, much less sit after your stupid, giant dick did a number on my poor virgin ass.” Stiles whines, shivering when Derek growls at his last words. “Oh! Oh, fuck! I’m not a virgin anymore. Ha! Eat that, Jackson! Fuck you for thinking I wouldn’t bag any hottie! Well guess what, I just bagged the hottest motherfucker in the world and you can kiss my ass.”

Derek growls and presses Stiles against his chest, “He better not. Your ass is _mine_ to kiss.”

Stiles snorts, “You’re so cute when you get possessive, Sourwolf. How long until your dick stops pressing against my prostate? I’m starving and need the world’s greatest bubble bath ever made. Preferable, in your house. Don’t lie, I’ve seen your personal bathroom Derek, I know you have a clawed-foot tub in there and I demand access to it after this.”

“Anything for my mate.” Derek presses his lips against the mark he left on Stiles skin.

“Sappywolf.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well loved and will prevent me from running into the woods and disappearing for five years!


End file.
